Dark
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Kaname and Zero's first time is a little unconventional. ZeroKaname. Yaoi. More Inside. Review!


[B]Author's Note:[/B] Hey guys! I'm back posting another story. This one was actually requested of me so hopefully it's up to standard! [B]**Chuckles**[/B] This is my very first Vampire Knight story and even though I am familiar with writing -[I]ehem[/I]- lemony scenes, I really didn't know how to approach until it hit me! Bondage is a good way to go, so - [I]TADA~~[/I]- Alive came this story. Go easy on me with this one guys, eheheh. It's probably terrible. Also, I think the next story I will post with not be 'll be fluff~ Eheheh. Okay! More from me in the end~

This is a [B][I]ONESHOT![/I][/B]

[B]Dedicated to[/B]: [I]my Sisi-chan~

[/I]

-.-.-

[B]Title[/B]: Dark

[B]Pairing[/B]: ZeroKaname

[B]Rating[/B]: NC-17

[B]Warnings[/B]: AU, OoC, Bondage, spanking, dirty talk, Zero topping

[B]Summary[/B]: Kaname and Zero's first time is a little unconventional.

-.-.-

[B]Disclaimer[/B]: [I]I don't own them!

[/I]

-.-.-

Their relationship was going pretty well, Kaname thought.

It wasn't exactly official yet; neither of them had mentioned the words 'dating' or 'boyfriend' or 'exclusive', and because Zero was a little commitment phobic, Kaname didn't want to mention it for fear of scaring him off.

He didn't mind too much. They were easing into it at their own pace, and they didn't need to say out loud that they were dating to actually be dating. And anyway, with the way Zero looked at him - soft eyes, extra wide almost smirk - that was all the reassurance Kaname needed. Maybe they weren't official but neither of them wanted anyone else either.

They'd started getting a bit more serious recently (and by 'serious', Kaname meant 'a bit closer to having sex'), but hadn't gone all the way yet. There were times when Zero would end up on top of Kaname, kisses gradually growing more intense, needier, and hands disappearing up under shirts, wandering over flushed skin.

Kaname was pretty sure they both wanted to take it further, but for some reason, they always stopped short.

That could be changing tonight, however. This morning, he'd woken to a message from Zero asking him to come over to his apartment after work today, followed by about a thousand little throbbing heart emotes that made a perfectly innocent message seem a bit more obscene. Not that he was going to complain if it was. In fact, he was hoping it was. He'd had far too many dreams recently in which Zero had been beneath him, moaning his name, begging Kaname to Fuck him - not that he thought Zero would ever beg, but they were pleasant dreams none the less.

The two of them were working on different locations today, and for once it was Kaname who ended up working later into the evening, so when he finally got to Zero's apartment it was already dark.

Zero greeted him with a cheery smile when he answered the door that matched his happy tone, telling him to come in and make himself comfortable. With the way he behaved, they looked to all the world like a normal pair of friends, but the moment the door was shut behind them, Zero had Kaname pinned to the wall, his tongue in his mouth.

Kaname's arms slowly circled Zero's waist, drawing him closer and holding him snugly against his body.

When Zero stepped back, Kaname looked at him seriously and said, "You don't seem very pleased to see me."

Zero's features twisted in confusion for a second before he realised Kaname was joking, and slapped him on the head.

"You're so awkward," he said, with the hint of a fond smile on his lips. "And that's impossible. I'm always pleased to see you."

"Mm?" Kaname hummed noncommittally, running his fingers through Zero's hair.

"You're always pleased to see me too, right?" Zero prodded, fishing for compliments, and Kaname nuzzled his nose into his neck to hide the smirk that spread across his face.

"Well, sometimes," he answered, and received another light slap.

"Kaname is horrible," Zero said, but he sounded like he was laughing. "And when I've prepared such a nice surprise for you too."

Kaname drew back, looking curious.

"Surprise?" He asked, half hoping it'd be a romantic dinner (out, not in. Zero's culinary attempts often turned out to be disasters). He hadn't eaten before he'd come over, and his stomach was starting to protest. "What kind of surprise?"

"It's in the bedroom," Zero said, and Kaname's interest peaked further. That definitely sounded like something he wouldn't mind putting dinner on hold for.

"In the bedroom?" He repeated, and Zero nodded, an extra shine in his eyes.

"Yes. But it sounds like you don't want it from what you've been saying. Maybe I should..."

"No, I want it." Kaname was quick to assure him. "What is it?"

Zero's smile took on a mysterious tone.

"A surprise. I'll show you," he said, escaping out of Kaname's arms and taking him by the wrist.

Kaname let himself be pulled along, heart pounding a little faster than usual with anticipation and a little bit of nerves. Just outside Zero's bedroom, he turned around and told Kaname, "Close your eyes, okay? And don't open them again until I say so."

Kaname complied, snorting when Zero went around behind him and took his shoulders in his hands to steer him. "Sit down, Kaname," Zero said, and Kaname patted the spot behind him to make sure he wasn't going to fall on his ass, sitting when he felt the bed there. Zero climbed on top of him, soft lips pressing against his face, kissing down his cheek and jaw until he reached his mouth. Kaname shivered pleasurably as Zero's hands crept under his shirt, moving up his back, before growing bold and tugging at the hem in a sign that he wanted him to take it off.

"You can," Kaname told him, raising his arms for Zero to pull the shirt over his head. He did so, leaving Kaname's torso bare, and an 'Mmm' of appreciation left Zero's mouth.

"You look so good," he murmured, pressing a hand to Kaname's pectoral, and running it down to the muscles of his stomach. "Kaname is so hot."

"I want to see you too..." Kaname said, but Zero silenced him with another kiss, then pressed a finger to his lips.

"Not yet. This is all part of the surprise," he insisted, before his hands went to work on Kaname's pants, unzipping the fly and unbuckling the belt. He yanked them out from underneath him and down to the floor. Kaname went along with it and kicked them off his feet, but still felt a flutter in his stomach. He was pretty sure now that Zero intended for this to lead to sex, and that by the end of the night they'd finally have made love for the first time. He was both nervous and excited and Zero nuzzled his neck, one hand finally coming to rest lightly on the front of his underwear.

"Zero..." He said the name in a rush of air, heart beating wildly. "I want you."

"Kaname," Zero replied, breath tickling his ear.

His hand began to move, rubbing lightly, and Kaname shuddered, wished he'd say he could finally open his eyes. He wanted to see Zero's beautiful face, wanted to watch him as they touched one another. But instead of telling Kaname it was okay to look yet, Zero tugged gently at his boxers and asked, "Can I?"

Kaname's heart leapt into his throat and he could only nod, lifting himself off the bed slightly so Zero could pull the boxers down, exposing Kaname entirely. He knew he was semi-erect, and it was a little embarrassing, but Zero made a noise that indicated he was pleased, and he kissed the inside of Kaname's thigh before drawing away completely.

"Do I open my eyes yet?" Kaname asked, trying to figure out what Zero was doing.

Zero's voice came from further away than he'd expected.

"Not yet."

There was a bit of jangling, followed by footsteps, and then before Kaname could process when was going on, he felt leather around his wrist and heard a click. His eyes flew open to find Zero clicking the other half of the leather handcuffs around his other wrist.

"Kaname!" Zero frowned. "I didn't say open your eyes."

"Zero, what is this?" Kaname asked, the urgency in his voice slowly rising over the course of the sentence.

He pulled at his restraints, and the metal chain between them jingled merrily. It distracted him sufficiently enough for Zero to grab his legs and give them the same treatment, cuffing his ankles together. When Zero crawled back up to him and clipped cuff extenders to the ones on his wrists, then clipped them to the headboard, he couldn't do much other than roll around to try and resist, but it did him no good. When Zero was finished, he sat back on his haunches to survey his work.

"Perfect!" He beamed as Kaname stared back at him in abject horror.

He was a little worried that he'd done something wrong and that this was some kind of convoluted revenge, in which Zero was going to torture him, then leave him in public, cuffed and naked, unable to do much more than hop, if he could even get to his feet in the first place.

But Zero was looking at him in a way that implied he wasn't going to be leaving this room any time soon.

"You look good, all chained up," he said, continuing to survey his handiwork with a pleased smile. "Next time I might tie you up as well. That would be hot."

Kaname couldn't do much more than gape. Everyone knew Zero was very, very S, but he hadn't realised that it actually extended to the bedroom too.

"Um, Zero," he said, trying to be mature and calm about the whole situation. "Doesn't this kind of thing... Come later?"

Zero didn't answer, and instead came at Kaname with a blindfold, which he tied at the back of his head.

"I thought you might have a little trouble keeping your eyes shut at this point," he told him. "Lucky I planned for this."

Kaname tried not to whimper as black engulfed his vision and all that remained for him to judge Zero's movements by were sound and the way the bed dipped under his weight.

He heard a zipping sound, follow by shuffling, and then felt what was unmistakably the head of Zero's cock, pressing against the corner of his mouth.

"Open up, Kaname." Zero's voice was sweetly demanding, and Kaname, blinded and barely able to move, had very little choice other than to obey.

Zero's cock swelled further as he took it between his lips, filling and lengthening as he sucked.

"Use your tongue," Zero breathed, and Kaname gave a few hesitant licks. He was still slightly shaken by the whole ordeal (not that he would voice it), how defenceless he was right now, but he couldn't bring himself to disobey.

He felt Zero's hands tangle in his hair, tugging and encouraging him to take him deeper. With his hands cuffed and useless, it was hard for Kaname to regulate the speed, or how much of Zero's cock he swallowed, and so there wasn't much else he could do other than let Zero Fuck his mouth at his own pace, using his lips and tongue to try and pleasure him.

Zero didn't seem to have a problem with the arrangement, if the way he was starting to moan and grip Kaname's hair harder was anything to go by.

His rhythm faltered a little, hitting the back of Kaname's throat, and Kaname choked around him. Thankfully, Zero pulled out, letting go of him, and Kaname heard the soft rustle of bed clothes and he swallowed and coughed a couple of times.

"Kaname." Zero sounded reproving, and Kaname half wanted to tell him that it was his fault for chaining his hands above his head then choking him on his dick, and half wanted to apologise.

"I..." He started to say, but Zero's finger returned to his lips, hushing him.

"Kaname," he repeated, sounding kindly. Kaname was immediately suspicious. "It's too late. You've made a mistake and now I need to punish you."

Kaname swallowed, but also doubted that Zero was planning to 'punish' him just because he hadn't managed to blow him properly. Even if Kaname hadn't done anything wrong, Zero probably would have found a way to do it anyway, whatever it involved. Zero's hands were suddenly at his sides, insistently nudging him, rolling him over onto his stomach. Kaname's cock brushed against the sheets, and he was surprised to find just how hard he was upon contact. He gasped, but it was muffled by the pillow in his face.

He heard the sound of footsteps, padding across the carpet, signalling that Zero had gotten up from the bed again.

Kaname waited, on edge, nerves buzzing, and eventually the bed sunk slightly when Zero climbed back on. He said nothing, which just unsettled Kaname further, and he was considering asking what was happening when, without warning, he felt a smack against his ass.

Kaname cried out into the pillow. It hadn't really hurt - even though Zero could hurt one intentionally - but it had come as a surprise.

"You'll be good from now on, right Kaname?" Zero cooed into his ear. It sent tingles down Kaname's spine. "Or have I not disciplined you well enough yet?"

What Kaname deduced was a paddle smacked down on him again, and he squirmed, then moaned when his cock rubbed firmly against the sheets. It stung ever so slightly where he'd been hit, which, embarrassingly enough, aroused him further.

"You'll do what I say now, won't you?"

He could feel Zero's chest skimming his back as he leant over to whisper in Kaname's ear again. Apparently he'd taken off his shirt between now and when the blindfold had gone on. "No more misbehaving?"

"Zero," Kaname choked out against the pillow in his face.

"What was that?" Zero asked, a sly tone in his voice. "You aren't going to be good for me? You need to be punished more?"

Kaname's protests were swallowed by four more sharp smacks to his ass in quick succession, and this time the pillows weren't enough to muffle his loud moans. He could practically hear the smirk in Zero's voice when he spoke up again.

"I want to hear it, Kaname. Tell me that you're going to do whatever I say, and that you're going to love it."

With a lot of effort, Kaname rolled his face to the side.

"I'll do it, I'll do what you say," he gasped. "And I'll... I'll like it."

He felt another smack against his ass, harder this time.

"No, Kaname. You'll love it."

"I'll love it," he repeated, a sort of dirty thrill running through his body as the words came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, that's it. Tell me you're my bitch, Kaname," Zero practically purred, and Kaname spluttered.

"What? No!" This time it was a bare hand that spanked him, followed by Zero's teeth sinking shallowly into his shoulder.

"You said you'd do what I told you," he murmured, and Kaname wished he didn't find Zero dominating him quite so hot.

"I'm..." He stuttered. "I..."

"You're my bitch," Zero repeated in a whisper, lips against his shoulder. He snuck a hand between Kaname's body and the bed, and wrapped his hand around his cock, teasing it with his fingers.

"Oh god. I'm your bitch, Zero," Kaname groaned, rolling his hips down against his hand and the sheets.

Zero chuckled airily, kissed his shoulder blade to reward him.

"That's right," he said, tugging his hand out. "I'm going to Fuck you so hard, Kaname. But since you're my bitch, you'll take it and like it, right?"

Kaname's lips parted, and he let out a heavy breath. He could hear Zero removing the last of his own clothes, and then he was manoeuvring him up onto his knees. With his arms still stretched above his head, it was impossible for Kaname to support himself with his hands, and so he was left collapsed on the bed, with his ass up in the air for Zero to do with as he pleased.

"Zero," he groaned, but Zero just shushed him and pressed a kiss to the base of his spine.

He heard the crinkle of foil, and then after a moment, the sound of a lid popping open.

He opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly there was a slick finger trailing down the cleft of his ass. He jerked, and heard Zero trying to muffle his laughter, all the while circling his rim with a fingertip. Kaname tensed when he finally put it inside him, automatically arching his back further. He felt Zero cup the swell of his ass with his other hand, perhaps to steady him, as he pushed his finger in and out. After adding a little more lubricant, the second finger slid in just as smoothly, and Kaname's thighs had begun to tremble from the sensation and the strain of holding his weight up. He desperately wanted to touch his cock, but his hands were still cuffed, and he knew that Zero had no intention of letting him get off that easily.

And so he endured the pleasurable torture, holding his breath when Zero finally felt he was stretched enough to accept another finger and added it slowly. It was more difficult than the first two had been, and Kaname wondered if Zero was actually going to be able to fit his cock inside him.

"I'm going to Fuck you now," Zero whispered into his ear, as though it was a dark secret. "I want to hear you scream my name, Kaname."

Kaname, realising he wasn't in the most ideal position for it, bit back jokes about Zero just liking to hear the sound of his own name, and braced himself as he felt his thighs being spread further apart. The leg cuffs made it a little more difficult, but Zero seemed to find a position he was happy with before taking Kaname by the hips and pressing the head of his cock to his ass.

At first Kaname thought it wasn't going to fit, and it took all his will power to just trust Zero and bite his lip. When he felt him sink in, he let out the breath he'd been holding, glad the difficult part was over. Zero's breathing was ragged, coming out in spurts.

"Kaname, you're so tight. So good," he moaned, twisting his hips experimentally.

Kaname gasped at the sensation of being so full, of Zero moving inside him, only having moments to adjust before Zero clutched him by the waist and started Fucking him into the mattress. Kaname braced his hands against the headboard, each snap of Zero's hips threatening to knock him forward into it if he didn't.

"Mm, Kaname," Zero groaned, following a particularly deep thrust. "Tell me who's Fucking you. I want to hear you say my name."

Kaname panted, his aching cock bouncing between his legs, which were threatening to buckle. He could barely catch his breath to speak.

"Z-Zero..." He forced out. "Zero..."

Zero slammed into him harder, burying his cock to the hilt, then pulling out to repeat the action.

"Moan louder for me. Whose bitch are you, Kaname?"

"Fuck..." Kaname hissed softly. "Yours..."

He was so close to begging to be touched, almost wanted to collapse onto the bed and grind against the sheets to stimulate his cock. Zero seemed to read his mind and take pity on him and reached around Kaname. He almost cried in relief when Zero's fingers curled around the shaft, thumbing the head and spreading his pre-come down the length.

When he began to stroke it with quick, firm pumps of his hand, Kaname let out a moan so loud that Zero's neighbours probably heard it.

It seemed to please Zero, who began to pound into him faster, pulling Kaname's hips back to meet his thrusts.

"Yeah, that's it," he groaned, unable to smother the arousal in his voice. "Just like that. Fuck, Kaname, I wanna hear you scream."

Kaname wished he could see Zero right now; he could imagine his flushed chest, his face contorted in pleasure, his hard, little, pink nipples. Ultimately that was what finished him, and he came with that image in his mind, as Zero roughly pounded his tight, upraised ass from behind.

"Fuck. Fuck, Zero, I'm coming, Zero!"

Kaname felt him speed up further still, as he spilt over Zero's fingers, hips jerking a couple more times before he stilled, and let Zero finish off inside him.

Kaname collapsed when Zero pulled out, legs bent at a strange angle. He lay still, listening to the shuffling sounds, until he felt hands at the back of his head, removing the blindfold, and finally his vision came back to him.

Zero smiled down at him, in all his naked glory, then set to work unlocking the cuffs on his legs, followed by his hands. He flexed them, wincing at the stiff feeling in his wrists as Zero climbed back onto the bed and snuggled up to him.

"That was good, Kaname," he said, nose buried in the junction between Kaname's shoulder and neck.

Kaname wanted to protest, because Zero had chained him up to the bed and blindfolded him without asking for permission, but he found he couldn't. It had felt good, and he was completely limp and satiated, so what was there really to complain about?

"I'm not really your bitch," was the biggest complaint he could come up with, and Zero giggled against his skin.

"I know. I just thought it'd be funny to make you say it."

Kaname pouted. "You're the worst boyfriend ever," he said, and then froze, realising what had just come out of his mouth.

Zero drew back, looking curious and a tiny bit surprised, before his eyes took on the familiar soft look that made Kaname's heart melt, and he leant in to kiss him gently.

"I'm the best boyfriend ever," he whispered against Kaname's lips, and at that moment, Kaname felt that everything was right with the world.

Or at least, it would be, after they'd had a shower.

-.-.-

[B]A/N:[/B] Ah, such a sucky ending! I am not very familar with Vampire Knight so hopefully I did well enough to make this as a pass. [B]**Giggles**[/B] The characters are probably all off and what not but I think the over all story came off ok. Bondage~~~Anyway, I'll go on back to my normal fandom now. Don't forget to check out my other stories, guys. Okay! Until next time! Bye!~


End file.
